


A Little Friendly Advice

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Fake Dating, Gen, Relationship Advice, Tavi is a filthy Ederity shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Second fill for @pillarspromptsweekly #28





	A Little Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for @pillarspromptsweekly #28

 

Dear ~~Tav~~ ~~Watche~~ Tavi,

I hope it’s alright for me to be so familiar, but the way Edér talks about you, as well as from our few conversations, I got the impression you’re not insistent on your title. I wanted to ask for your help. Not with anything big or important, I’m sure you have enough of those from various vassal without my adding to it. More than enough, if Edér’s duties as mayor are any measure. You won’t even have to leave Caed Nua or send anything beyond advice. And just a little of that.

But I’m stalling now, which is rude and a waste of ink. So, to the heart of the matter: this courtship Edér and I are acting out to prevent suspicion. It was a very good idea, but I was hoping you might have some insight that could help with playing my part, for lack of a better term. Just things I could do or say that would make him happy. Nothing food-related, we both know I’m a disaster. 

~Charity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Charity,  
First off, yes, Tavi is fine. I didn’t ask to be a Watcher, I didn’t do anything to earn it, so people can use it if they want, but I really don’t care. And if you’re courting one of my friends--even just pretend--it’s Tavi. Always just Tavi.

Now about your question: absolutely I can help with that. And my first suggestion is food related, though differently then you meant. Let him cook for you sometimes. And take him up on it if he offers to teach you, no matter how hopeless you think you are. I know it seems counter-productive or whatever, since he’s already real fucking busy with the mayor shit, but cooking is something he enjoys, so it’s more like fun than work. He’s told me as much. And with you two being such good friends I’m sure it would be even more enjoyable for him.

Something else is whiteleaf. He’ll smoke just about anything in a pinch, but that’s his favorite. So if you notice he’s running low, maybe get him more before he needs to. That shit’s not too expensive, I think.

Far as the more romantic stuff, like holding hands or cuddling or kissing, I haven’t a clue what he likes or is comfortable with, sorry. You’re on your own for that part. Though he is the kind of friend who puts an arm around your shoulders or rubs your back when you’re stressed, so it wouldn’t surprise me if he likes all of those things. Just... like you two said, find your boundaries. I know it’s not real, so things won’t need to go as far, but I’m pretty sure anything he’s been shying away from is for your sake. You two should just sit down and talk about that stuff, figure out what you’re both alright with and where you draw the line. Which I know is pretty much where you were already, so sorry if that’s no help.

Good luck,  
Tavi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Tavi,   
I do appreciate the advice, thank you. I had mostly been looking for some of a more practical nature as opposed to romantic, so the suggestions you gave me were exactly what I was looking for. Funnily enough, we had just sat down to discuss the more romantic in nature part of this act the night before I got your letter. I think we have that all pretty well figured now, at least as far as the two of us are concerned. The acting like a couple without taking it too far might still be a challenge. I don’t have a lot of experience with how you act in a real relationship, so faking it is tricky. But Edér’s being wonderful about the whole thing--and has a very good sense of humor about it--so I’m sure it’ll work out.

~Charity

P.S. I said yes a few  nights ago when he asked me over for dinner, and I swear the man’s smile was brighter than Waidwen likely was. So, truly, thank you.

P.P.S. I mean it. Anyone I ask around here for courtship advice thinks it’s real, so I get answers ranging from the sweet and romantic to lewd and unrepeatable, but none of them work for a friendship masquerading as a courtship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Charity,  
Glad I could help. I thought of some more, if you’re interested. One you probably already figured out because you’re a smart woman and he’s fucking obvious about it, but I’m going to say it anyway. He loves animals beyond even common sense regard for life and limb. So if he gets to cuddle, play with, and pet Sparrow as much as Sparrow will tolerate, you will make him the happiest man in fucking Dyrford Village.

He’s a pretty simple man, and I mean that as a compliment, so just practical little things to help him out or show you were thinking about him are good. And he liked those flowers you gave him. He’s not usually a flowers kind of person, but I think he enjoyed those even more than he let on to me, for what they represented. I hope things keep going well for you two, in every sense it applies.

~~Tavi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Tavi,  
I had already figured about the animals, yes. Like you said, he’s obvious about that one. But confirmation is still nice. Thank you for the additional insights, especially about the flowers, I really wasn’t sure about them. I think between things you’ve shared and what I’m learning due to our friendship and the amount of time he and I spend talking, I’m well prepared to act my part.

Many thanks,  
Charity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charity-  
Glad to help. It was my idea in the first place, so it seems only fair. Good luck, and don’t hesitate to ask if there’s anything else you need.  
-Tavi

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tavi is absolutely aware that her advice sound more like tips for someone actually really dating Edér. It’s all part of her plan. She’s sitting in the back of my brain humming “Matchmaker, Matchmaker” from Fiddler on the Roof and feeling extremely pleased with herself.


End file.
